Junkie Love
by Chanel89
Summary: Abused by her boyfriend, Stacey loses all trust and hope with men until Phil Brooks comes along into her life. CM PunkXOC
1. Chapter 1

Rating NC-17: Language, drug use, sexual references and suicidal themes.

Summary: Abused by her boyfriend, Stacey loses all trusts and hopes with men until Phil comes along into her life. CM PunkXOC

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own CM Punk sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter One.**

"Stacey! Hurry up and get into the goddamn car before I really lose my patience!" Yelled Nick from the drivers seat. He was waiting outside his girlfriend of 2 years Stacey Adams house to go to the court downtown in their hometown of Chicago, Illinois. The court was basically a rundown large car park of an old Walmart that closed a few years ago. The government had never bothered to place a new shop in its place. And with the amount of graffiti and damage caused to the abandon store it would cost them a lot of money to repair, so they decided to let the city junkies have a place to shoot up rather then litter public toilets. He beeped the horn once again as he waited for Stacey to emerge from her house. He had been waiting for about 10 minutes, what the hell was taking her so long?

Stacey stood in front of her mirror in her small, pokey bedroom as she tried to wipe away her sticky, dry mascara that clung to her cheeks. Her eyes were red raw from her crying all afternoon. She stared down at the small cuts she had made on her left wrist earlier on in the afternoon. "I better cover them up." She said quietly to herself as she walked over to her small draw that sat beside her bed and pulled out a large, oversized, black hoodie and threw it over her head and pulled it through her arms. She quickly brushed her bleached blonde, shoulder length hair as she heard Nick beep the horn from outside her house. "Okay, I'm coming you fuckhead." She said to herself as she grabbed her small sack that was sitting on her bed and run outside to meet him in the car.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she opened the door of her boyfriend's old dodge and hopped inside. Nick ran his hand through his long, greasy brown hair as he resisted the urge not to strangle her in broad daylight.

"What took you so fucken long and why the fuck are you wearing a fucken hoodie for? Its like fucken 100 degrees out here!"

Stacey closed her eyes and bit her lip. Just her luck he was angry. Sure he was angry all the time around her, but when he used the word 'fuck' more then two times in a sentence she knew he was super pissed off. "I don't know." She whispered quietly.

"No, you don't seem to know much do you?" Nick spat as he started his car and reversed out of her driveway and headed down towards the court.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they reached the court they were joined by follow friends Chloe and Mike who were standing beside a bonfire in the middle of the carpark. "What the fuck is wrong with everyone? I am the only sane person here?" Nick said as he noticed the bonfire. It was June weather. It was in the middle of summer. Not winter.

"Hey Nick." Called out Mike as he walked over from the bonfire and gave him a shake on the hand.

Stacey sat in the car for a short while as she looked around the court. There were people standing around the carpark talking in groups while others were sitting against the walls of the abandon shopping mall smoking or dealing drugs. Stacey closed her eyes as she felt fresh tears starting to form in her eyes. She hated this life. But she didn't know what else she could do. She had no one to turn to. She had dropped out of school when she was sixteen, as she couldn't handle the study schedule and had small time jobs since then. Her mother was a drug addict whom committed suicide when Stacey was just eleven years old. While her father was had been in prison for the past 9 years for murdering one of his drug dealers. She didn't know much about her father. She never went to visit him in prison, not that she wanted to. She just remembered his voice. His deep, scary voice he used to use when he was angry with her mom when she was little. He had a voice just like Nick's when he yelled at her. She used to hide under the table in their kitchen as her mother and father used to yell at each other. She used to clutch her dolly Polly whenever she saw her father slap her mother. Polly always protected her. She knew Polly would never let her get hurt. She couldn't remember what they argued about, but it was usually about drugs. She did remember one argument they had though. She knew she'd never forget it.

"_Jesus Christ Angela. You paid fucken two hundred dollars for this shit?" Yelled her father to her mother as Stacey hid under the kitchen table, away from their view._

"_How the fuck was I supposed to know whether or not I was being ripped off? You never let me come with you when you go to buy this shit!" Yelled her mother back at her father._

"_No, that's right because I know you'll be a fucken dumb bitch and get yourself ripped off." He said once again._

"_Well fuck you Rob. I'm here at home with Stacey all the time. I can't fucken take her out onto the streets with you and me. I don't want her to see this shit." Angela yelled once more as tears began to fall from her eyes._

"_I don't give a fuck about Stacey. She's your fault." He spat as he walked over to the fridge to get himself a beer._

"_My fault? What does that mean?"_

"_You got yourself pregnant with her. You deal with her." He replied, taking a sip of his beer._

"_What? She's your daughter too. You got me pregnant. I didn't make myself pregnant. I never wanted her either." Her mother replied back._

"_Well I'm out of here. I'm not coming back either so don't you dare try to get child services onto my ass or I'll fucken kill you and her." He yelled as he walked out the front door and slammed it._

_Stacey poked her head out from underneath the table as she saw her mother run into her bedroom slamming the door behind her._

_The next day Stacey discovered her mother dead in her car._

Stacey's thoughts were interrupted as Chloe knocked on the car window. Stacey looked up as she saw the dark haired girl standing outside the car. Stacey smiled as she whined down the window as Chloe asked what she was doing. Chloe was her best friend. Even through her ups and downs Chloe always stood beside her. She knew Nick was a no good son of a bitch but she never criticized him to Stacey incase she hurt her. There was no risk to put their friendship on the line because of someone like him. He wasn't _worth_ it. Chloe had known Stacey for about five years. She had actually met her through Nick who was friends with her boyfriend Mike, so she had something to thank him for. Chloe smoked, but she didn't do any of the hard drugs. Mike sometimes did a bit of weed, but nothing too serious like Stacey and Nick did. She wished Stacey would give up the drugs, but she knew her best friend was broken inside. Nothing would stop her. A chance to forget the pain she was living in was given to her when she became high. So she would continue to get high as much as she could. "I'm just day dreaming."

"You gonna come out and get some fresh air?" Chloe asked.

Stacey nodded her head as she hoped out of the car and shut the door. She hugged Chloe then made their way over to Nick and Mike who were small talking to each other.

"Hey Stacey." Smiled Mike as he saw Chloe and Stacey approach them.

Stacey smiled as she reached out and embraced Mike in a hug. He seemed like a nice guy. He treated Chloe good, but she couldn't trust him. She didn't trust any men. The two main men in her life, Nick and her father were _assholes_. They didn't care about her, so why should she care about them or any man for that matter?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil Brooks or better known to fans worldwide as CM Punk walked into the male locker room after his match with John Morrison to freshen up. He walked over to his locker and opened up the door to get his gym bag out and placed it on the wooden bench behind him. He started to remove the tape he taped over his wrists before his match. He began to tug away when he saw John walk into the locker room clutching an icepack to the back of his neck. Phil cringed as he saw John walk over to the back of the room and sat down on a chair and leaned forward as he placed the icepack on the back of his head once again. Phil had accidentally dropped him on his neck during their match on ECW earlier before. He hadn't meant to, and he hopped John knew that. He hadn't lifted him properly and his hands gave way to John's body weight and went crashing to the ground. Phil sighed and ran his hand through his black hair and started to walk over towards John. "Hey."

John looked up and noticed Phil standing in front of him. He sighed as he gritted his teeth. He was angry, but he knew it wasn't Phil's fault. He was more angrier so that he had a date later that evening and with his neck playing up he wasn't sure whether or not he should go. He was looking forward to it since his spilt from long time girlfriend Melina Perez who was now dating Smackdown's Dave Batista. "Hey Phil."

Phil noticed his looked pissed off. He leaned down beside John. "Look I'm really sorry about this man, I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't. Don't worry. Shit like this happens, its wrestling."

Phil nodded his head agreeing, but still offered. "Well at least let me drive you to the hospital so they can get a better look at your neck."

"Nah I'll be fine. I'm busy tonight, I really don't want to be hanging around a hospital for hours waiting to be checked out." John replied as he slowly sat up and gasped as pain rushed through his neck and he clutched it with his hand.

"You sure? I know one of the nurses there. They're nice. I'll get you in straight away." Phil insisted.

John chuckled, "You're not going to give up are you?"

"No. Come on, like I said, I'll drive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stacey help me do this shit." Nick spat as he rolled his sleeve up and began to tie a piece of elastic around the top of his forearm.

Stacey who was sitting next to Chloe casually small talking sighed as she looked over at her boyfriend. "Can't you get Mike to?"

"No. Now have you got the stuff in your bag?" He replied.

"Yeah." She sighed quietly as she pulled her little sack out of her pocket in her hoodie and emptied the contents of it onto the dirty concrete floor she was sitting on. She picked up and syringe and handed it to Nick. She then slowly started to untie a small plastic bag full of heroin she had bought the other week. She picked up a small spoon that she also had in her sack and tipped a little of the light powder onto the spoon. She crawled over and sat in front of Nick and held out the spoon as he took out his lighter and started to heat up the spoon she held.

"This better be good shit Stacey." He said as he watched the powder melt and started to bubble.

"Its great baby. I got it from Chad who lives a few doors down from me. I know he wouldn't sell me cheap shit." She smiled as she filled the syringe with the melted powder. She looked up at the needle and gave it a little flick with her finger to mix it around in the tube. She then moved closer to Nick as he held out his arm and she slowly began to stick the needle into his arm and pressed down on the level so it released into his arm.

"Oh this is great." Nick smiled, closing his eyes, feeling the power of the drug begin to take control of his body. "Oh I love you Stacey."

Stacey smiled, though she knew the drugs were getting to his head, it was nice of him to actually say something pleasant to her, even though he didn't mean it.

After a few minutes Stacey realized Nick still hadn't opened his eyes from the shot she had given him. She nudged Chloe and they both gently shook Nick. "Nick, Nick." Stacey whispered quietly.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and managed to get the image of Stacey looking down on him through his blurry vision. "Ah fuck. How much shit did you give me? I don't feel that good."

"I don't know. A normal amount. I guess it was stronger then the usual dose I get." Stacey said shrugging her shoulders.

"You think you could drive me to the hospital? I really don't feel good." Nick said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure baby." Stacey replied as her and Chloe slowly pulled Nick up to his feet and dragged him towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating NC-17: Language, drug use, sexual references and suicidal themes.

Summary: Abused by her boyfriend, Stacey loses all trusts and hopes with men until Phil comes along into her life. CM PunkXOC

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own CM Punk sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter Two.**

"Great parking." John chuckled as he shut the door of Phil's car. He studied Phil's easy swing in parking as it wasn't exactly straight. Leaving barely any room for the driver of the white van parked next to him to back out.

"Oh well, we won't be too long." Phil replied, locking the car and looking at the time on his phone before he slipped it into his pocket of his black sweatpants and started to walk with John into the front entrance.

John took a seat in the waiting room as Phil approached the front desk. He taped his fingers at the desk as he waited for someone to come to the front. He kneeled his arm on the desk and licked his lips. He didn't have to wait long as an old woman of about 60 or so with light brown short hair approached the desk as she came from the back room. "Hello."

"Yeah hi. Uh I had a wrestling match before with a buddy of mine and he took a fall on his neck so is it possible if someone could have a look at him, just to make sure he's alright?" Phil asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll just have to get him to fill out this form for me and then I can hand it to a doctor." She replied as she handed Phil a board with a piece of paper stuck to it with a clip and pen.

"Okay, thanks." He smiled at her and walked back over to John and sat beside him and handed him the form. "You need to fill this out for them."

Phil looked up as he heard a bunch of kids yelling and screaming at each other walk through the front entrance of the hospital. He noticed a dirty, drugged out looking young guy, with dirty brown hair covering most of his face clutching onto a young girl with light blonde hair and another girl with medium length dark-brown hair. Beside her stood another young guy with the same kind of hair as the troubled boy.

"Excuse me, could we get some help please?" Yelled out the brunette girl.

He watched as the old woman walked out from the receptionist office and walked over towards the group and asked what was wrong. He couldn't quite hear what the two girls were saying, but he made out the words 'heroin' and 'overdosing.' Phil gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand drug addicts. He frowned his eyebrows as he saw the old lady start to lead the young people towards the doors to the entrance of the examination area. "Hey."

The two young girls, the two boys and the old lady looked over at him as he stood up with John's form that he had finished filling out. "We're first. And we filled out a form like you said." Waving the form into the air.

Stacey looked at the man waiting over in the corner of the room. Though he had a white t-shirt on, she could make out his muscles under his shirt and the sleeves of tattoos that covered his arms. She knew this man was dangerous and he looked angry. Great, she didn't need another angry man after her because she knew Nick was going to _kill_ her once he came out of the hospital.

"Sorry sir, but as a public hospital we need to deal with the sickest people first." The old woman explained to Phil.

"What? My friend fell on his neck! How do you know? He could be seriously hurt!" Phil yelled angrily.

"Sir, please keep your voice down. You're in a hospital. We'll deal with your friend soon." She replied to him and then turned her attention back to Stacey, Nick, Chloe and Mike. "Okay, I'm going to take this gentleman in now. You 3 need to wait out here in the waiting area. We'll be back with a progress report shortly." And started to lead Nick through the double doors into the examination area.

Stacey, Chloe and Mike went to sit down on a free row of seats along the wall, beside the doors. "Hey I'm going to go have a smoke outside. Hospitals freak me out." Mike said as he kissed Chloe on the cheek and smiled at Stacey and walked outside the front entrance they came in from.

Stacey held Chloe's hand and looked over at the man with the tattoos and shoulder length black hair sitting beside his friend small talking. She noticed him look over at her and her eyes popped as she looked down and squeezed Chloe's hand tighter. Chloe felt Stacey's tight grip and noticed she looked terrified. She caught the man over in the corner's angry gaze and realised he was what was making Stacey intimated. She greased at him and called out "Do you mind? Don't stare at me or my friend like that or we'll tell security."

Phil raised his eyebrows in response to the brunette girl's reply to his glaring. "Phil, don't worry about them. They're just kids. I'll be right. They won't be too long." John said as he looked upon the confrontation Phil was having with the two young girls.

"John, they're pathetic. I can't stand people like them. Just wasting their lives like that while there are people in here fighting for their's." Phil explained.

"Seriously, just let it go. The blonde girl looks scared to death. You've done enough damage already." John replied as he looked at Stacey who still had her head down, wishing she could just disappear from this place and the evil man in the corner of the room.

Phil looked at the young blonde girl's expression and he was right. She did look scared to death. But why? He hadn't even said anything to her and she looked as though he had threatened to kill her or something along the lines of that. He just shook his head and looked away. He had seen enough already. He hated drug addicts. He hated drugs. Growing up in Chicago he had witnessed the devastation drugs left upon family friends of his and his own father's alcohol addiction. It was enough to turn Phil away from it all for good. Straightedge wasn't just his gimmick. It was his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey looked up from reading an old magazine on her bed as she heard a knock on her door. She bit her lip and casually walked over to open it. What she wasn't expecting was to see Nick standing there. He charged into her room and grabbed her from around her neck. Stacey coughed out as Nick's dirty, rough hands grasped her tighter around the neck. Stacey gasped for breath as she felt her airwaves grow smaller and smaller by the second. Nick backed her up and tossed her onto her bed, still clutching her around her neck. He hovered himself on top of her as he slowly spoke in-between her gasps for air. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"…..No…" Stacey struggled to get out in-between her desperate attempt to breathe.

"Don't lie to me! I know you purposely tried to overdose me. You stupid heartless bitch! Trying to kill your own boyfriend Stacey! I love you. And this is how you repay me!" Nick yelled, ignoring Stacey's fight for air and the sudden flush of purple that came upon her cheeks.

"I mean this Stacey. If you ever. And I mean _ever_ try to do this to me again. I will kill you. I don't care were you go or who you tell. I will hunt you down and kill you." He spat at her as he released his grip on her and threw her back onto her bed. He watched as the back of her head hit the metal frame of her bed along the wall. He smiled in satisfaction and walked out of her room and slammed the door.

Stacey starting coughing for dear life. She gasped and gasped as she felt her airwave starting to expand slowly again. She sat on her bed for a short moment, trying to regain her breath. She placed her hand on the back of her head and pulled it back and looked at the stain of blood upon her fingertips. She then burst into tears. She was afraid. She didn't feel sorry for herself. But she was afraid for her life. She knew Nick meant every word he spoke. At that moment she decided that was that. She had to escape from him. Yes there was a slight chance Nick could possibly find her. But he'd have a harder time looking for her out in the big city rather then have her stay stuck inside her pokey room, waiting for him to come get her.

She jumped off her bed and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a small, green backpack from the top shelf. She stuffed a jumper, a pair of jeans and all the money she had, $25, into the backpack and walked out to the front entrance of her house. She poked her head through the torn curtain next to the door to make sure Nick wasn't standing outside. When she thought it was safe to leave, she opened the door and started to run down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe felt her phone buzzing in her pocket as she sat on her couch in the living room, watching TV. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Stacey. _Probably an update on Nick, not that I really care._ She thought as she answered her phone. "Hello Stacey."

"Chloe. I need you to listen. I'm running away. Nick threatened to kill me. He thinks that slight overdose he had was a set up. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I can't stay around at home waiting for him. That's what he'll expect."

Chloe gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. "Stacey no, you come straight here. You'll stay with me and we'll call the cops."

"No I can't Chloe. The last thing I want to do is put you and your family in danger after all the things you've done for me. Besides, like the cops will give a shit. I'm a junkie remember? We're no different to the pieces of trash that lie in the gutter."

"Stacey, please. I love you. My god. You're my best friend. Just please be careful. Just call me everyday so I know you're alright." Chloe said as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I will. I promise. I love you too Chloe. I always will. Alright, well there's a bus approaching. I'm gonna hop on. I'll call you soon. Bye."

Chloe heard her hang up. She didn't care if Stacey was a drug addict or the fact that she wasn't an ideal cititizen to most of the public. She didn't deserve this. She flicked through her address book and dialed Mike's number. They had to help her. And together they'd track down Nick and make sure he gets what was coming for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey hoped onto the bus and gave the bus driver the loose change she had in her jean pockets. She noticed a woman standing behind her look at curiously. She remembered she didn't bother to clean her head wound before she left, and her blonde hair would most definitely make the blood stand out. She pulled the hood of her jumper over her head and made her way towards the back of the bus, clutching her backpack in her hands.

She sat on the bus for over an hour, listening to the bus driver call out each stop they approached. So far none of them suited her. Where could she go with $25? Hotels were too expensive and shopping centers were going to close soon as the time draw closely towards 7'o clock at night. The sun was starting to go down and it was going to turn cold soon. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was all a bad dream.

"Acer Arena."

Stacey bolted her eyes open as she heard the bus driver call out yet another stop. She looked out the window and noticed the large arena across the road. There was shelter there upon the stairs leading up to the entrance and cars parked in the large car park. _It seems like I don't have any other choice. _She thought to herself and pressed the button in front of her and slowly made her way down the bus.

"Have a good night sweetheart." The bus driver smiled at her as she hoped off the bus and made her way down the street.

She turned around as she watched the bus drive off in the distance. She sighed as she started to walk down the street. She felt a drop of rain splash upon her nose and held her hands out as it started to rain. "Just my fucken luck." She sighed as she waited for a break in the traffic before she ran across the road and headed towards the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating NC-17: Language, drug use, sexual references and suicidal themes.

Summary: Abused by her boyfriend, Stacey loses all trusts and hopes with men until Phil comes along into her life. CM PunkXOC

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own CM Punk sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter Three.**

"Thanks for keeping the doors unlocked for me Lester. I really appreciate it." Phil said as he walked down a flight of stairs with Lester, one of the arena's security guards on patrol.

"That's fine Phil. There's still management staff around and fans hanging around outside waiting for autographs. So how is John?" Lester replied as he walked along through the corridor with Phil.

"Yeah he's fine. The doctor told him to take it easy and Vince gave him the week off so he can re-cover. But yeah, he'll be alright." Phil said as they reached the front entrance of the arena.

"Oh well that's good. Right well, its rainy outside so take it easy on the road. When's WWE coming back?" Lester said as he unlocked the doors of the arena, while Phil stood beside him.

"Ah April 21st or close on. Not too long away. Okay you take it easy too." Phil smiled as he shook Lester's hand and walked outside.

He placed his Misfits jumper on over the top of his white Singlet and picked up his gym bag and started to head down towards the car park. He saw a bunch of fans waiting beside the steps and smiled as they came to greet him. "Hey guys, you shouldn't be standing out here in the cold. Make sure you rug up when you get home." He said as he signed a few photos for a group of little kids.

He waved goodbye to them and smiled across at their parents and started to walk down the stairs. He jumped back as he felt as though he stepped on something hard. He couldn't see much in the dark and with the poor lighting of the arena carpark but he managed to make out a silhouette of a girl lying on the steps.

"Oww." Stacey moaned as she clutched her hand. She wasn't expecting anyone to walk near her as she was lying towards a small wall connecting to the steps , but she guessed she was wrong.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Phil said as he kneeled down beside the girl.

Stacey couldn't quite recognise him in the darkness, but he had a soothing voice. "Its okay."

"What are you doing out here in the dark? Its freezing and it's going to start to rain any minute." Phil asked. He was puzzled why she was laying out in the middle of the arena stairs. She should be home with her mother and father. Not laying out in the cold waiting to freeze to death. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

"I can't go home. I'll be fine. Go home to your girlfriend." Stacey said as she started to back away.

"Well if you can't go home, at least let me drive you to the hotel where I'm staying." Phil said.

Stacey sighed. What should she do? Go with her gut instinct and follow this stranger where he too could possibly rape her and kill her or stay here and most likely freeze overnight. Either way she had no luck. "Okay then."

Phil smiled as he helped her to her feet. He could make out from the feel of her arms as he helped her to her feet that she wasn't very big. _She must be young._ He thought. He started to guide her down the steps one by one as they were slippery from the rain. He noticed she was wearing a dark hoodie that covered most of her face but saw a bit of her blonde hair shine through as they walked past a light. "Well here's my car. Let me get the door for you." He said as he approached his car and unlocked the door and held it open for her as she hoped inside. Once she was settled inside, he shut the door and quickly made his way over to his side of the car as the rain started to fall once again.

He hoped inside and quickly buckled himself in. He noticed it was quite dark inside his car and leaned over to flick a light on above the re-view mirror. "Here, lets let some light in."

Stacey quickly looked over at the man and screamed as she recognised Phil from the hospital were they had been earlier before.

Phil looked at her in shock as she reached over and tried to open the door beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

Stacey started to cry once again as she pushed on the door hatch, trying desperately to open the doors. "Please, please, please…." She sobbed as she continued to struggle with the handle. "Don't hurt me."

Phil looked upon in shock. "What? Of course I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think such a thing?"

Stacey sat there and started to breathe heavily. She was trapped, alone in this car with his man. Though he had a jumper on, she remembered his heavily tattooed arms and the muscles attached to him. She thought Nick was dangerous. Well even he had nothing upon this man.

Phil noticed she was having a panic attack. He quickly pressed a button beside his arm that whined down the window to her side of the car. "Just breathe okay, and listen to me. I am hurt going to hurt you. I promise. I'm going to drive you and myself to the hotel were I'm staying. Its about 10 minutes from here."

Stacey looked at him and nodded her head as he continued to talk.

"Once we arrive, I'm going to drop you off at the front reception. I won't ask you your name or what room you're in. I won't talk to you again, ever?"

Stacey nodded once again as she slowly regained her breath. He seemed sincere to his words and she slowly looked at him again into his brown eyes to make sure he wasn't lying.

Phil looked down at her and swore to himself that she was the young one he had saw in the hospital before. He quietly cursed at himself; picking up a junkie was one of the last things he attended on doing. But she looked frightened. _What should I do? Throw her out like she wanted before? Or take her with me?_ He couldn't decide for himself so he asked her. "What do you want to do?"

Stacey slowly spoke. "Take me with you."

Phil nodded his head and started the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay well. We're here." Phil said as he pulled into the car park of the large hotel.

Stacey couldn't believe how big the place was. She thought he was going to some rundown hotel on the outskirts of the city, but here they were in a huge building, towering up to the sky, located right in the middle of the city. Stacey looked over and noticed he had parked the car in a car park. He turned off the engine and started to unbuckle his seat belt. "The front reception is over there behind us."

Stacey chewed on her lip. She couldn't afford to stay in a place like this in a million years. The staff probably wouldn't allow her to walk through the front entrance let alone, let her stay in a room…for free. "I can't….I can't afford anything like this."

Phil looked over at her and watched as she slowly chewed her lip. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and rested his elbow on the door of his car. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I know I belong on the streets. I just wasn't expecting you to be staying at a place like this." She softly spoke, unable to meet his gaze.

Phil closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. At least she was being honest, she_ did _belong on the streets. But he couldn't risk his reputation. He couldn't be known as the WWE wrestler who discarded a young girl to the streets simply because he didn't approve of her lifestyle. He couldn't. "Well I guess you'll have to come with me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey waited behind Phil as he popped his key card into the slot beside the door. He heard a beep and opened the door and held it open for Stacey as she walked in behind him. _'Shit'_ he mumbled to himself. Vince had to give him a room with one bed. Well he assumed Vince must have thought he wasn't expecting company that night. He noticed a leather couch in the corner of the room and decided that he'd sleep there for the night.

"Ah…" Stacey spoke quietly trying to get Phil's attention. Clutching her backpack.

Phil turned around and looked at her. Her clothes were saturating wet from the rain and her black mascara was running down her pale face. He noticed she was shivering from the cold. "Go take a shower, it'll warm you up."

Stacey nodded her head as she slowly pulled her hoodie over her head and tossed it on the ground. Unaware to Phil's gaze. He noticed how slim she was. Her snow-white skin was covered by a flimsy white singlet. He noticed her black bra hidden underneath the flimsy material and the small cuts along her arms. As she turned around to walk into the shower he noticed the small, sticky patch of dry blood covering the back of her head. "Hey what happened to your head?"

Stacey placed her hand on the back of her head and looked down, still unable to look at him properly. "Uh…I must have cut my head on a rock when I was lying down or something. Its okay. I'll clean it up in the shower."

Phil noticed how uncomfortable she was. He knew she was lying, but he wouldn't get the truth out of her. Not just yet anyway. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey placed on the other plain blue singlet she had in her bag and the other pair of jeans she had on and walked out of the shower. She saw him unfolding blankets from the closet and walked over and sat down on the corner of the bed. He looked over at her and smiled a small smile. "Feel better?"

Stacey nodded her head while she picked at her nails. She didn't like this act he was playing. Playing the sweet and nice guy to her face for now. But behind that disguise hid a nasty, veil man just waiting for her to fall asleep so he could have his way with her.

"Well I know its only 9 o'clock but I've had a busy day today so I really want to go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow for a weight session." Phil explained as he walked over to his gym bag and started to pull out his night wear which consisted of black boxer shorts and an old Motely Crue t-shirt.

"Yeah…" Stacey replied and sat up and grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped herself around it. She walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor. She slowly laid down and wriggled around to get herself comfortable against the ground.

Phil looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing. Sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch."

Stacey sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah of course. Don't sleep on the floor." He chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stacey hoped off the floor and walked over to the bed and crawled in. She couldn't believe how big the bed was and how comfortable it was. It was better then the old mattress she had on the floor back home. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She couldn't go back. She couldn't think about it. Knowing Nick was around, waiting for her to come back and fuck up again so he could put an end to their relationship for good.

She heard him come out of the bathroom and flicked the light off and made his way over to the couch and laid down. He groaned quietly as he tried to adjust his body to the mould of the couch. It wasn't comfortable at all. But he couldn't throw her out. Not now after he insisted she take the bed. He definitely couldn't share the bed with her. He shook that crazy idea out of his head. There was one thing he had forgotten to ask her and he decided to do so before he went to sleep. "Hey….uh what's your name?"

Stacey's eyes opened as he heard him in the dark. "Stacey."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil awoke at 6o'clock the next morning as the sunlight from the window shone onto his face. He yawned and looked over at Stacey who was curled up in a small ball. He chuckled quietly to himself as he noticed she had this huge bed to her tiny self, yet she stayed to one side the whole time. The other side looked as though it hadn't been touched.

He pulled a tight, black t-shirt on over his chest and placed a pair of dark, blue shorts on over his black boxer shorts. He walked over to the dinning table on one of the sides of the room and wrote a note on the back of a breakfast menu, hoping she'd read it before he left. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries and tossed them in his gym bag and quietly made his way out of the room, shutting the door on Stacey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey awoke a few hours later and had to blink twice as she tried to remember where she was. She looked over at the couch and realised he wasn't there. She crawled out of bed and looked around the rest of the room and noticed he wasn't around.

As she came out of the bathroom, she noticed a note on the dinning table. She walked over and picked up the note and carefully read it.

"_Stacey, sorry I had to leave early on you. I have a busy day ahead. If you want to come and say goodbye I'll be dinning at the Four Seasons restaurant tonight. Phil."_

So that's his name. "He doesn't look like a Phil." She said out loud. She decided she'd stay in the hotel room for most of the day as she didn't have anywhere else to go. And knew Nick wouldn't come looking for her here. She'd be safe for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil sat down at a table with John, Layla, and Barbie who was better known to the fans as Kelly Kelly. Phil, dressed in a white shirt with long sleeves and black dress pants laughed as Layla joked at how awful John's date turned out to be last night.

"Well I didn't know you two liked each other." Phil replied as he took a sip of his water.

"We don't. It was a thought of the moment thing. I don't know what made me say yes." Layla chuckled as she placed her arm on John's shoulder as she continued to chuckle.

"I'm not that bad Layla, geez." John said, waving his hands in the air to defend himself against Layla and his friends.

"Yeah I know. Better as friends though." Layla smiled, patting him on the shoulder, before taking a sip of her red wine.

Phil looked around the environment of the restaurant. It comprised of two levels. They were seated on the ground level. Ancient Roman paintings covered the walls and the high ceilings and the lighting was dimmed so people could enjoy their meals. There was a large fish tank at the front of the restaurant, filled with lobsters and Cray fish for people who wanted to eat them.

Phil looked over to the front entrance once again and smiled when he saw Stacey walk in, still dressed in the same clothes she had worn to bed the night before. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting her to show up. But he was glad she did. "Ah excuse me for a minute guys." He said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the front of the restaurant towards where Stacey was waiting.

Stacey looked around and spotted Phil walking towards her. She didn't know why she had bothered to come here. People were dressed nicely and talking about their businesses and country clubs. This wasn't a place where she'd be seen dinning at ever. She noticed the waiter at the front desk look at her oddly and she guessed she was going to be asked to leave any minute. She gave a small smile as Phil approached her and stood in front of her.

"Hey. So you got my message?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah I did. Uhh…well thanks I guess." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She hadn't worked out his motives yet.

Barbie looked over at Phil talking to a young girl with bleach blonde hair and nudged Layla who was sitting aside her, talking to John. "Look."

Layla looked over to towards the front of the restaurant at Phil and noticed he was talking to a small girl at the front entrance. "Oh she's pretty. Not really Phil's type though."

"Yeah I know. He hasn't mentioned about having a new girlfriend since he broke up with Maria." Barbie explained puzzled as she watched the two talk.

"Well thank you again Phil. I guess I'll let you get back to your friends." Stacey said as she gave a quick glance over at his friends who were waiting for him. She noticed Barbie's weird gaze and Stacey assumed she was Phil's girlfriend.

"Alright. Well it was nice to meet you Stacey. Good luck with everything." Phil said as he held out his hand to her.

Stacey looked at him and slowly took his hand and gave it a quick shake. "Thanks. Good luck to you too."

"Luck for what?" He chuckled and stopped as she gave him a confused look.

He watched her walk out of the restaurant and headed down the street. This girl fascinated him. She hadn't said more then a few sentences to him, but he felt for her. Sure she was a junkie, but she looked frightened. And for some odd reason, he wanted to know why. But in order to do that, he had to get to know her more. But he couldn't now since she had just walked out of the restaurant and out of his life. Phil opened the door of the restaurant and called out to Stacey who was heading down the street. "Stacey."

Stacey turned around and looked at him puzzled.

"Ah…where were you planning to go tonight?" He asked as he stood a few feet away from her.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. She didn't know. She was planning to look around for an all night shopping centre to spend the night, away from the cold. If not, sleep in a park nearby.

"Well did you wanna go get a drink or something? I'm finishing up with my friends. I'll be out in two minutes." Phil said and waited for her to nod before he walked back in.

He walked back over to Layla, John, and Barbie and grabbed his coat from around the chair he was sitting at. "Sorry guys, something's come up. I'll see you all tomorrow at the house show."

Barbie chuckled as she looked at Phil. "Nice catch. We understand."

Phil looked at her confused and said goodbye to the others as he made his way out of the restaurant and over to Stacey who was waiting outside beside the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They've got great hot chocolate here." Phil explained to Stacey as they ordered their meals to the waitress at the small coffee shop down the street from the restaurant from where Phil was dinning before. He smiled as he handed the waitress his menu back as he sat in the small booth at the back of the shop with Stacey. He waited until she walked off before he began to talk to Stacey who was sitting across from him. She was hunched over, trying her best to shelter herself from him. She placed her hands in her lap after she gave the waitress back the menu.

"So…ah tell me about yourself?" Phil asked as he looked over at Stacey.

Stacey, still with her eyes looking down at her hands in her lap, thought to herself. She didn't know anything about his guy apart from the fact his name was Phil. He could be a rapist, a murderer or both for all she knew. But he seemed smart. Too smart to be a rapist. Maybe he was a cop? That's right, he was just waiting for her to slip up and tell him about her drug use so he could arrest her and throw her into jail for the rest of her life. But at the moment, it didn't seem like a bad idea. There was shelter, food and bedding provided in jail, it was better then anything she had at the moment. "Are you a cop?"

Phil looked at her and chuckled. "A cop? No. Why do you ask?"

Stacey sighed and slowly looked up at him. "Just wondering."

"Actually I'm a professional wrestler. I go by the ring name CM Punk. Heard of me?" He asked.

Stacey gave him a confused look. He wasn't built huge like the wrestlers she'd seen on the TV and in magazines but then again he had those tattoos. Looks could be deceiving. "No. I haven't."

"Well that's alright, its not everyone's thing. So what do you do for a living?" Phil asked. He guessed he already knew the answer, but thought the only way to gain her trust was to talk to her.

"I uh, I don't have a job at the moment." Stacey sighed.

Phil nodded and let her continue as their food was bought over to them. Stacey looked down at her plate of french fries. She remembered that they costed nine dollars on the menu and she only had ten dollars left on her after she had bought herself lunch earlier on in the day. "I can't afford this."

"But I can. Honestly I don't mind. You need to eat. You're very slim." He replied as he started to eat his steak and chips. He preferred food like this. He and John both did. But since Layla and Barbie insisted on dining at a fancy place that charged $25 for a bowl of soup, he couldn't really say no to them. Though he thought it was daylight robbery. Its not like he couldn't afford it. Being the ECW Champion had its bonuses, including a bigger pay check then most of the roster, but he had grown up eating home cooked meals, so this was as good as it could possibly get to him. He didn't realise the effect of his words had hit Stacey and she looked down at herself and sighed. She knew she was skinny. She didn't like to eat much. Heroin was her craving. Not food.

"Well, I'm 19 years old. I'm turning 20 in a month and a bit. I'm not at home at the moment since I got into a fight with my parents so I think its best if I avoid them for the next couple of days." She lied.

"Ah yeah. I was the same at your age. Always getting into fights with my parents. That's why I moved out when I was 20." Phil replied as he continued to eat.

"How old are you?" Stacey asked. He looked young but the stubble of his beard around his face made him look older then what she thought he could be.

"I'm 28 now." Phil said.

Stacey nodded, "And why did you become a wrestler?"

"I've always loved it growing up as a kid. So I knew when I was around 10-12 that that was what I wanted to be." Phil explained.

Stacey smiled a small smile at his response. He had fulfilled his dream. Maybe there was a chance for her? To get away from Nick. To stop her drug addiction and most of all, know what it felt like to be happy and loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating NC-17: Language, drug use, sexual references and suicidal themes.

Summary: Abused by her boyfriend, Stacey loses all trusts and hopes with men until Phil comes along into her life. CM PunkXOC

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own CM Punk sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

**Chapter Four.**

"Chloe, please, calm down." Mike said as he sat on the couch in Chloe's living room watching her pace back and forth across the room with her phone to her ear.

"She's not picking up Mike. Oh god, what if something has happened to her? I'm going to call the police…" Chloe started until she felt Mike's arm come around her waist and pulled her back into a hug.

"This is Stacey we're talking about. She's okay. Don't call the cops." He spoke softly against her neck.

Chloe closed her eyes and she felt her fresh tears run down her cheek. "What if he's got her?"

"Nah not yet. It's too soon. He wants to scare her first."

"Mike, have you got in contact with him since yesterday?" Chloe asked as she released his arms from around her waist and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"No, no one has seen him. The bastard deleted his number." Mike said as he looked over at Chloe.

Chloe sighed as she rubbed her hands down her jeans to swipe away the sweat forming from the tension that was building inside her. "I really think we should call the cops."

"Chloe. That's what he's hoping for us to do. If we dob him in now he'll have nothing to lose and he will go ahead and kill her. Right there and then."

Chloe looked up at Mike and softly spoke, "do you think he's capable of killing her?"

Mike bit his lip and looked down. He kicked the rug he was standing on underneath. He didn't want to answer such a question. He knew Nick, he knew him well and the thought of him laying his hands on a girl like Stacey frightened him, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Mike…"

He sighed, "I dunno, I hope not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey laid on the bed cuddling up with a pillow watching old repeats of 'Friends' on TV in the hotel room while she waited for Phil to return from a show he had on. She sighed as she cuddled the pillow harder and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long run she felt relaxed. The heat coming from the heater vents in the walls were starting to take their tole on her. She felt sleepy. She yawned and pulled her phone out of her pocket to look at the time. It was 9.30pm. She noticed she had several miss calls from Chloe and swore at herself as she just remembered she had forgotten to call her that day. "Shit, shit!" She swore out loud as she dialled Chloe's number and waited for her to pick up. '_That'll teach me for having it on silent tone'_ she thought to herself. "Hey, Chloe."

"_Oh Stacey, I have been worried sick. Why haven't you called?"_

Stacey bit her lip as the guilt started to sink in. "I forgot, look, I've met someone."

"_You met someone? Already? Stacey now is not the time to…."_

"No, no, no. I don't mean like that. He's helping me." Stacey cut in.

"_With what?"_

"He's providing me with food and stuff. Look I know it weird but I'm safer with him, a stranger then I am out there with Nick hiding around a corner."

"_Just be carefully, okay? You can't trust anyone these days."_

"Don't worry I haven't told him anything apart from my name. I don't plan to tell him anything else." She explained as she heard some ruffling coming from outside her hotel room door. "Look I think he's coming. I better go. I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm okay though. I'll call you tomorrow."

Stacey hung up the phone and smiled as Phil walked into the room, carrying a large gym bag in one hand and a bag full of take away Chinese in the other. Phil smiled back at Stacey as he sat his gym bag on the floor and placed the food on the table beside the door. He shut the door and walked over towards Stacey and pulled on his light blue t-shirt he was wearing. "Its hot in here."

Stacey looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't noticed."

Phil chuckled as he walked into the bathroom to grab the hand towel from the towel rack. He noticed Stacey's clothes hanging from over the bathtub, dripping wet. "Ah why are your clothes wet for?" He called out from the bathroom as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the towel.

Stacey looked up and noticed he was staring at her clothes she had washed earlier on in the bath while he was away. "Ohh I washed them before. I'll move them if you want to take a bath."

Phil chuckled and turned around to face her. "They have a laundry service here."

"I don't want to cause a fuss or anything." Stacey said.

"As I said, charge it all to the company bill. They pay for everything. That's one the best thing about working for the WWE. You charge everything to the company tab." He said as he dumped the towel on the floor and walked out of the bathroom. "Do you want some dinner?"

Stacey looked over at the table and noticed he had bought enough to feed him and her. She felt it would be mean if she said no, though she wasn't very hungry for the moment. "Sure, thank you."

"Awesome, just take what you want. I'm going to have a quick shower." Phil explained as he grabbed his gym bag and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stacey rolled off the bed and walked over to the little table and started sorting through the bag. She didn't feel like meat and decided to eat some of the rice noddles he had purchased. She tipped a small serve out from the container onto a small plate and made her way back over to the bed.

She sat there perched up upon the bed and slowly picked at her food. It just didn't appeal to her; neither did the show that was current showing on the TV across from her. Ever since she had become addicted, her attention span shortened more and more each day. She sighed as she placed the plate on the bedside table next to her and laid her head down on the pillow.

She kicked herself mentally while she laid as she tried to get the sudden urge that was forming inside her to stop. She hadn't had a hit in 2 days and the lack of it in her system was starting to take a toll on her body and mind. She looked down at her small backpack that was sitting on the floor beside the bed. She leaned over and picked it up and pulled out her small sack that was inside the bag. She rolled it out on the bed and picked up a syringe and a piece of elastic. She started to fasten the elastic around her arm and then picked up a small bottle that contained pre made heroin mixture. It was the same dose that she had given Nick that day and decided she wouldn't take as such a heavy hit. She filled up the syringe until she was satisfied with the amount and slowly began to insert it into her arm.

Just as the drug started to sink into her system, telling her what she had been missing, the bathroom door opened and Phil walked out. As he walked out, drying his wet hair with a towel he looked over at Stacey and instantly froze. It looked to him as though she had no idea he was in the room or what was going on around her. He gritted his teeth. How dare she? How dare she shoot up in his hotel room that he had taken her in to stay with him? "What the fuck are you doing?"

Stacey looked up and noticed Phil staring at the syringe she had poked into her arm. She wanted to pull it out but her body had other intentions. She couldn't answer him. The sensations inside her were too much. She didn't want it to end.

Phil walked over to her and placed his hand over hers and pulled the needle out of her arm. An act like this would disgust any human being but since he was so outraged, he hadn't felt disgusted the slightest, only at her actions. He took the syringe out of her hand and walked over to the table and placed it on the table. With his back still turned to her he said quietly "Go have a shower."

Stacey, still half drugged and half sober managed to understand what he was saying. She slowly shuffled off the bed and walked slowly into the bathroom.

Phil ran his hands through his hair and once he heard the shower starting to run he walked over to the bed and sat himself down and began to look through her stash of drugs. Needles, spoons, pills, elastic bands, cotton buds, everything to keep a junkie satisfied was laying right before him. He placed all the utensils back into the same sack, and walked over and placed it in his bag gym. He was going to have to discard it soon. Before anyone came across it. But there was no way he was going to let this fall into Stacey's hands again.

He heard the bathroom door open and watched as Stacey walked out. He looked over at her and his eyes suddenly grew big as he noticed she was just wearing a singlet and underwear. "Put some clothes on."

"I don't have anything else to wear. Its uncomfortable sleeping in jeans. I have them drying in the bathroom." She replied as she walked slowly back over to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm not surprised. You're spending all your money on these drugs." Phil spat as he kneeled up and looked at her.

For the first time since she met him, Stacey looked at him with real anger in her eyes. Who the fuck did he think he was? What she did in her time was her business. "Where is my stash?"

"I've got it, and while you're staying with me you're not getting it back." Phil insisted. He didn't know how long she could stay with him before people would start asking questions about who she was and what he was doing with her.

"What? How dare you. Give it back to me right now!" Stacey yelled.

"You're not getting anything back while you're staying with me. If you want it so bad, go home. I think its about time you do huh? Mummy and daddy should be worried sick about you. Oh or is that why they kicked you out of home Stacey? They couldn't put up with your drug use." Phil teased her.

"I can't go home I've already explained that. Why are you being such a dick?" Stacey said.

"I'm not. I'm angry. It's a shock to walk into a room and see someone just shooting up right in front of your eyes….its, its scary." Phil said quietly.

Stacey looked at him and looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know its wrong and believe me I hate what I'm doing, but its like smoking or drinking ya know? I just can't stop and give it up like that."

"I wouldn't know Stacey. I don't drink. I don't smoke and definitely don't do drugs." Phil explained to her.

Stacey looked at him again and sighed. She felt guilty. He really did look angry and hurt and for once, she couldn't blame him. "I'm sorry."

Phil sighed and nodded his head. He wasn't in the mood for the petty arguing tonight. He just wanted to sit down, relax and enjoy a peaceful night since he had the day off tomorrow.

"Can I go for a walk outside?" Stacey asked. She really didn't want to be in the same room as he was for the moment. Though she wouldn't admit it to him, he had upset her.

"Go for your life." Phil replied half-heartedly as he flicked through the channels on the TV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey walked down into the lobby of the hotel and made her way towards the front doors. As she approached them she noticed two women approaching her. They smiled at her and waved.

Stacey gave them a confused look, _'they've probably mistaken me for someone else'_ she thought as she stopped to acknowledge them.

"Hi, you're Phil's new girlfriend aren't you?" Barbie smiled as she looked at Stacey.

"No…no I'm not, I'm just staying with him for a few days." Stacey explained. She had only left the hotel twice that day, once to pick up the morning paper from the front and when she went outside to smoke, and now rumours were already starting to get around.

"Oh, okay I just thought since you're staying with him and everything…" Barbie explained as she twirled her hair.

Stacey gave a small chuckle. "You think I'm his whore or something? Well I've got news for you two bitches, you can have him. I don't want anything to do with him or any man for that matter."

Layla and Kelly watched as Stacey stormed out of the hotel front doors and out of their view.

"What a bitch," Layla spat as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Lesbian more like it. Especially with that dykey haircut she's got going." Kelly chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey sat on a small bench that was near the hotel in the middle of the street. She puffed on her smoke and ran her hand through her hair. She hadn't meant to be a bitch to the two girls she saw in the lobby. They had just pissed her off. She barely knew Phil. She didn't even know who those two girls were, why would they ask such questions? She was trying to break off her relationship with Nick; she certainly didn't need another starting anytime soon.

As she felt her cigarette coming to an end, she took one last puff and dropped it on the concrete side walk below her and stomped her sneaker on it to put it out. Phil may have taken her stash, but she still had her smokes. He_ wasn't _going to take them as well from her. She looked at the time on her phone and it was 10.30 at night. She decided it'd be best for her to return. She was sure the two girls were to be nowhere in site, but she felt as though she should apologise to them.

She hoped off the bench and began to make her way back when she heard loud footsteps coming from behind her in the distance. She turned around to look but with the poor lighting she couldn't notice anyone. She turned back around and began to walk a little faster. Suddenly she felt a cold hand cover her mouth and the other arm come around her waist. Next she felt herself being thrown up and held against a solid wall of a building with Nick staring at her right in the face with his cold, grey eyes.

"Stacey, what are you doing out here? Anyone could come up and mug you and you wouldn't even know it." He said as he still held her pinned against the wall with her arms above her head.

"Yeah? Well what are you doing out here Nick? Leave me alone. I've done nothing wrong." Stacey replied, scared, but she wouldn't show it to him.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing. I'm glad to see you haven't skipped cities Stacey. I know you're gonna come crawling back to me, and when you fuck up. Well…that's another story." He chuckled with an evil laugh.

Stacey scrunched her face up at him and tried to wriggle her way out of his tight grip. "Leave me alone Nick. I mean it."

"Okay, but just let this be a warning for what else I have in store for you." He said and as he released her from his hold he reached out and punched her square fist in the stomach.

Stacey not prepared at all for his attack dropped to the ground and clutched her stomach as she felt the pain from the sudden impact hit her.

Nick, once again satisfied with his efforts rolled his shoulders, smirking and walked off down the street.

Stacey wheezed as she breathed heavily to stop the pain, she looked up and noticed he was gone. She felt the tears pricking at her eyes but she refused to cry, not yet anyway. Yes Nick was around, she knew that already. But at least he didn't know where she was hiding at. She picked herself up from off the ground and slowly walked back to the hotel as each step she took hurt like hell.


End file.
